Llega la Primavera
by Flash Sentry
Summary: Al fin llega la Primavera a Equestria, así que es hora de recoger el Invierno con el método más tradicional. Sin embargo, según va quedando menos por hacer, la Primavera se siente en los corazones de algunos ponis... y pequeños dragones.


Al fin, la primavera llegaba a Equestria, y, como todos los años, en Ponyville, había que encargarse de recoger el invierno de la forma más tradicional: sin usar magia. Esto era difícil para Twilight Sparkle, la alicornio protegida de la Princesa Celestia de Canterlot. Sin embargo, tras aquel desastroso año pasado, en el que ella consiguió salvar la ceremonia para la alegría de todos los ponis, Twilight había conseguido acostumbrarse.

La alicornio se puso su ropa de franela y despertó al dragoncito púrpura que dormía a su lado.

-Spike -dijo ella, suavemente-. Despierta, Spike.

-Oh, Rarity -el bebé dragón besaba su almohada como si de la misma unicornio se tratase.

-Spike -repitió Twilight, esta vez elevando el tono-. Despierta ya, tenemos muchas cosas que organizar y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

-¿Eh? -Spike abrió los ojos repentinamente, sorprendido. Luego, sus párpados fueron bajando lentamente para convertirse en una expresión de aburrimiento-. ¿Otra vez, Twilight?

-Ya lo sabes -explicó ella seriamente-. Cada año hay que hacer que la primavera llegue a Ponyville, y no puede haber retraso posible.

-Porque ahí estás tú -dijo el dragón mirándola con una sonrisa sincera.

-Oh, Spike -rió Twilight-. Bueno, es hora de supervisar al primer equipo: ¡Las plantas!

Así que los dos salieron del dormitorio, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la biblioteca.

-Bien, es hora de salir.

Entonces, oyeron a un búho ulular a sus espaldas.

-¡Oh! Owlowiscious, ¿tú también quieres venir?

El animal ululó como respuesta.

-Bien -la unicornio abrió la puerta, con el dragón al lado y el búho en el otro-. ¡Es hora de salir!

El espectáculo era increíble. Todos los pegasos movían las nubes de aquí para allá, para ayudar a que se estableciese el nuevo clima. Algunos ponis, entre ellos la traviesa Scootaloo, patinaban en el lago helado, haciendo unas marcas con los filos de sus patines para que a las pegasos les fuera más facil derretirlo. Twilight notó un poco de nieve que le caía hacia la lengua. Miró hacia arriba.

Una pegaso con los ojos bizcos la miraba desde arriba. Su pelaje era gris claro, y su preciosa crin tenía el mismo color que la vainilla.

-¡Hola, Derpy! -saludó Twilight, sonriente al ver una cara amiga.

-¡Hola, Twilight! Tengo que encargarme de alejar esta nube de Ponyville.

-¡Muy bien, y que descargue! -y poco a poco fue alejándose tras el repentino encuentro, no sin antes oír a un rayo sonar.

Poco a poco, llegó a la granja Sweet Apple Acres, donde los ponis que tenían como encargo las plantas se encargaban de quitar la nieve de los campos de cultivo.

-Hay demasiados... -explicó Twilight-. Tendré que pasar a alguno a la sección de animales. ¿Big Macintosh?

-¿Eh... sí? -preguntó él, con su grave voz.

-Tú irás a la sección de animales. Voy a buscar a Fluttershy, te dejaré con ella y te introducirá en el tema.

-Eh... Sí -dijo el semental, y se retiró hacia las madrigueras en las que trabajaba la pegaso.

Y cuando todo estuvo en orden, Twilight fue a revisar al equipo meteorológico. Sassaflash, aquella pegaso azul celeste, había colocado una nube negra que nevaba encima de su novio, Caramel, y los dos reían cariñosamente. Applejack, desde el grupo que había dejado atrás, los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Mira a esos dos, Apple Bloom! -le gritó a su hermanita, que hacía un gran esfuerzo para tirar del arado.

-Ya lo sé, Applejack, es horrible -le dijo ella, sudorosa y jadeante-. Caramel podría haber sido el pony especial de la Señorita Cheerilee.

Mientras tanto, en el equipo de los animales, la preciosa unicornio Rarity fabricaba con afán unos nidos para las aves, que llegarían esa misma tarde.

-Vaya, pronto llegará la primavera -se decía a sí misma, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al terminar su siguiente nido-. La época del amor. Me pregunto qué parejas nos traerá este año.

Y comenzó a observar al dragoncito púrpura que, aferrado a su almohada, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro chocando con los árboles y llenándose de nieve las escamas.

-Oh, Spikey-Wikey -rió ella, y se acercó a él, para cogerlo y montarlo a su espalda-. Debes de tener mucho sueño. ¡Voy a hacerte una almohada!

Después, retiró los materiales para los nidos y se puso manos a la obra, mientras cantaba su canción favorita. Applejack pasó cerca de ella galopando, y lanzando bolas de nieve a todo el que se acercaba a ella.

-¿Por qué estás tan malhumorada, cariño? -le preguntó, mientras cosía dos telas verde y púrpura para formar una preciosa funda.

-¡Caramel! -exclamó ella. Luego se tapó la boca con las pezuñas.

-Vaya, el primer amor de la primavera -rió la unicornio.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es que... ¡no deja de perder las semillas! -contradijo Applejack, enfurruñada y sonrojada.

Y a continuación se fue corriendo.

-Si la princesa Cadance estuviera aquí... -Rarity volvió a reír, mientras pensaba en aquel tierno dragoncito que dormía en la mesa de madera.

En el lago, Pinkie Pie y Scootaloo patinaban velozmente.

-¿A que es divertido? -le preguntó la pony a Scootaloo, con una gran sonrisa en los labios-. ¡Se te da muy bien!

-¡Eh, mocosa! -Rainbow Dash transportaba una nube de lluvia tremenda-. ¡Date prisa, ya casi no nos quedan nubes!

Acto seguido, comenzó a saltar sobre el cúmulo, y pequeñas gotas de aguanieve cayeron sobre Scootaloo, quien sacó la lengua con alegría para probarla. La pegaso de colores se echó a reír y se fue volando a toda máquina.

-¿Sabes? -una torpe pegaso gris apareció al lado de Rainbow-. ¡Dicen que la Princesa Celestia vendrá este año a la ceremonia!

-¿En serio? -Rainbow Dash sonrió, y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar por la velocidad-. ¡Fantástico!

Y mientras Rainbow volaba, se oyó un golpe y todos los ponis miraron hacia arriba, para ver a una mareada Derpy estampada contra una farola. Fluttershy se acercó para preguntarle si estaba bien.

-¡Claro! -dijo, estabilizándose-. Sólo soy un poco... -entonces, sus alas se quedaron quietas y la pegaso cayó al suelo-. Torpe.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Fluttershy, y la ayudó a levantarse-. Bueno, vamos a empezar el trabajo, ¿prefieres ser de este equipo?

-¡Claro! -gritó Derpy, entusiasmada-. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-¡REUNIÓN DE GRUPO! -exclamó la pegaso amarilla, sin dejar terminar la frase a Derpy. Todos los ponis las rodearon-. Bien. Lo primero será presentar a dos nuevos miembros. ¡Esta es Derpy Hooves!

Se oyó un murmullo de aprobación entre los equinos.

-Y este... ¡es Big Macintosh!

El semental se acercó a los demás, pero no prestó atención a la alegre Derpy, con quien tropezó antes de caer encima de Fluttershy.

-Oh... Lo siento, señorita... Fluttershy.

-No pasa nada -le dijo ella, sonrojada-. ¡¿LISTOS PARA DESPERTAR A TODOS ESOS ANIMALES?!

-¡SÍ! -exclamó la multitud, y todos se pusieron manos a la obra con sus campanillas de plata. Spike, que se encontraba a poca distancia del grupo, despertó, alarmado.

-Tranquilo, Spikey-Wikey -le dijo Rarity, y le acarició la cabeza. El dragón comenzó a mirar perdidamente a la unicornio, y esta le besó en la mejilla-. Sólo eran Fluttershy y su equipo.

Por todo Ponyville resonaron trompetas.

-¡Son las Princesas! ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Princesa Luna! -exclamaban todos.

Y estaban en lo cierto. Dos impresionantes carruajes se acercaban a Ponyville, tirados por pegasos que vestían armaduras de oro.

-Podéis tomaros un descanso -les dijo la Princesa a los Guardias, tan tranquila como siempre. Uno de ellos fue hacia Sugarcube Corner a comprar magdalenas, mientras que el otro sacó una funda de guitarra.

-¡Esto es genial! Aprovecharé este descanso para practicar -exclamó, ilusionado. Con su morro, cogió una púa para afinar el instrumento.

Twilight seguía haciendo su ronda, dirigiéndose al lago.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, papá! ¡No quiero mojarme! ¡Esas pegasos están colocando nubes negras por todas partes! -exclamada la engreída potrilla Diamond Tiara-. Además, esa grupa-lisa de Scootaloo estará allí.

-¡No seas tan grosera y ve con ella! -le ordenó su padre. Ella se dirigió al lago, no sin antes sacarle a su padre la lengua mientras éste volvía a Ponyville.

-¡Bien! Casi todo está listo. Rarity y las demás se han encargado de los nidos, así que puedo tacharlo. Las semillas ya están plantadas. Bueno, menos las de Caramel.

Justo entonces salieron volando por los aires. Una pegaso azul las miraba caer al lago, con satisfacción en su rostro.

-Para que aprenda -dijo burlonamente, y dio la vuelta.

-¡No tan rápido! -le gritó Twilight, y, con la ayuda de su magia, retuvo su cola en el aire-. ¡Sassaflash, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Podrías cargarte la ceremonia!

-¡Pero es una broma!

-Ve a recogerlas -le dijo la alicornio seriamente.

-Sí, "Princesa" -contestó Sassaflash, con fastidio, y se metió en el lago a regañadientes, salpicando a Diamond Tiara.

-¡Argh! ¡Malditos ponis vulgares! ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS! -el eco de su frase resonó, y todas las pegasos que estaban encima de ella se sumergieron en el agua helada, para salpicar a la potrilla, que se fue del lago enfurruñada.

-¡Se lo merecía! -gritó Scootaloo, sonriente.

-¿Sabes lo que me merezco yo? ¡Una magdalena! -exclamó Pinkie-. Me voy a Sugarcube Corner.

-Podemos considerar la tarea del lago como hecha -dijo Twilight, mientras tachaba la imagen de los cubitos de hielo de su lista-. Y de paso, esta potrilla ha recibido una lección -añadió, mirando a Diamond Tiara.

-¡Chicos! -exclamó Rainbow Dash-. ¡Es hora de retirar la última nube!

Un pegaso llamado Winter Wind se encargó de ello. El sol comenzó a brillar, y el lago fue derritiéndose poco a poco.

-Bien, ahora que están todas las tareas hechas, notifiquémoslo a la Princesa -dijo Twilight mientras recogía al dragoncito de la mesa de Rarity-. Wow, tienes pintalabios por todas partes.

-Ya... -dijo él, embobado.

Y, justo entonces, la unicornio Rarity llegó con una almohada.

-¡Se me olvidaba, Spikey-Wikey! La he hecho para ti. ¿Te gusta?

-Me... encanta... -dijo Spike.

-Oh, vamos -rió Twilight, y comenzó a andar mirándoles desde delante. Lo que no sabía es que había un Guardia Real tocando la guitarra a dos metros de ella-. ¡Ay! ¿Qué?

Y se encontró mirando cara a cara al pegaso.

-Oh... lo siento... -dijo él-. Debí haberte visto mientras venías... Princesa.

-No, es culpa mía -y observó en sus ojos algo familiar-. ¿F... Flash Sentry?

-¿Me recuerdas? -le dijo él, y sus morros se tocaron cariñosamente. La primavera había llegado.


End file.
